Benjamin and Tia: Heart of Egypt
by Ms. New York
Summary: And so, the vampire kissed the mortal in the desert. His cold hard lips against hers not wanting to let go... My first 'Twilight' fic. Please review. :D
1. The Beginning

**Benjamin and Tia**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Tia's Point of View**

I'm not an ordinary woman. Sure I have olive tone skin and midnight color hair and am of average height, and intelligent which any other woman has. I am attractive as the next woman. Except for two things: One, I have red eyes and a thirst unlike any human and two: I have a pale tint to my olive tone skin. On top of that, I live in the land of Egypt which to some people is the heart of Africa. Yep, Egypt where nothing covers you but the sand and the major river and water source is the Nile River, the famous river in the entire world. Where the legends of mummies go on free. Yep, that Egypt, that very Egypt in history books and the legendary area of the pyramids and the many gods worship in this land. My home, our Egypt.

By 'our' I mean me and my coven of five other people, one being my spouse. We are far different from the human race, since we're not human at all aside from our appearances. The eye can decieve. We have red eyes (as I mentioned) that gradually get dark to almost black when we are thirsty for blood. On top of that, we don't go out into the desert sun, we despise it for our reasons. Our skin is smooth and yet stone and somewhat pale and our features are irresistible to the human eye. We, all of us are vampires.

We each have a story; a definition of becoming who we are now and how we roam the earth till the end of time with our coven and our spouses and how we live day by day being who we are. We all do. Not just the Egyptian Coven, but every vampire on the Earth. We all have a story on everything; how we survive and our beings and our spouses. Each of us has a history that is rarely mentioned.

My Benjamin, my spouse is different from any other vampire. He has a gift. He has the most unique power which is why Amun 'created' him in the first place. He saw something in him that would be useful to him in the future. And it is. Benjamin is able to physically influence the elements; earth, wind, water, and fire. This is a powerful gift, even as a vampire. I'm surprised that the Volturi didn't take him but that's because he's in hiding. They would take him like they always do to vampires who have extraordinary gifts like this one and possiblily use it for the wrong reasons, but then again the Volturi could use it for good, I am unsure. This gift is strong and it is indescribable. The things he can do, it's just…amazing. Sometimes he doesn't have to try and yet, he can do anything with the elements. The whole Egyptian Coven revolves around him even though Amun is the actual leader. I don't think of him as a leader, I think of him as Benjamin. Plain Benjamin. Simple Benjamin.

Benjamin. How much I would love to wrap my arms around his cold arms and tangle his midnight hair. To kiss his lips and stand at his side forever and never let go. To study his little boy face and lock it in my eyes forever all day long. But as all things go, work must be done since that's how the world works. There is always work and problems to be resolved. I stay here in our 'home' as Kebi, Amun's wife tags along; he goes nowhere without her and vice versa. Benjamin likes me to stay in our 'home' in case of any danger that may occur. I never argue, I could never argue with him. If he's not off with Amun, he's with me, which I love the most. Just me and him and the quiet sounds of Egypt.

I have a lot of time to myself while he's away which keeps me busy. I think about a time that is and was. I think of a time where once in my life, I was a human. I was a human who fought the wind when I walked or worked in the hot sun all day long. I remember. I remember a lot. After all, you never know when it comes in handy. I sometimes miss it. The taste of food instead of blood, the hiding away from people who will never understand us and staying in dark places, the ability to breath or hear a simple heartbeat inside of my chest instead of a hollow sound, to sleep and dream of fantasies, my family and friends.

The simple things are what I miss. I can't dwell on them, I can't go back. I can't change to a human again. This is my form now, and I must accept it. And I do, every day.

I sit and remember. I once again remember the first time I meet Benjamin.

My name is Tia bride of the most powerful beings on Earth, I am a vampire of the Egyptian Coven in Northern Africa and this is my story. A story of a time that was and never will be again...

_A/N: Yea, what do you think? I'm not ready to tackle a Bella/Edward or the other main characters, so I decided to start small and maybe work my way up. I know that this couple isn't the most popular or hardly mentioned until the fourth, but there aren't many stories out there about them. They are fascinating especially Benjamin's powers. I would love to hear your opinions and advice if you have it. Remember, this is a first "Twilight" story for me, so anything will help and will be appreciated. If I do decide to go on, it's going to start being in third person since it's a story. But, please review. :D Nothing belongs to me but to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. _


	2. A Century Ago

**Chapter 2: A Century Ago **

Benjamin and Amun ran through the desert as face as they could go, for safety in the worst places. Kebi, Amun's new bride ran close to her husband's side not going away. She had a cling to him that was unexplainable and strange at the same time. They were a close knit couple as if there was something invisible to the human eye. Benjamin just ignored it; he was just used to them being together.

Through the scorching deserts of Egypt, the three clan members ran finding something to feed on since they are not vegetarians who feed on animal and human blood. The Egyptian clan only feeds on human blood. This is one reason why they move so quickly. Each time a tribe in Egypt gets suspicious, they move again so that they won't get caught. To society, they are a myth of monsters who rule the underworld, but this is not true. Some are chosen this fate, and are cursed with it until the ends of time. Others, by far if they are caught are then burned if they cannot be destroyed. These are the lucky ones; to be able to end their being is what some vampires wish for.

They find victims straying and struggling against the wind, and do what they must: hunt and suck the life out of them. They were pleased to get rid of the tingling thirst inside their throats and the craving. Their eye color went back to normal; a golden color compared to a dark almost black color. They were satisfied. Shortly after the meal, questions and discussions started to fly.

"Where do we go now, Amun?" Benjamin asked. His now red eyes looked upon the leader with curiosity and worry.

The leader looked at him with his usual look of impatience but excused it since Benjamin was a great ally with a remarkable power he didn't want to lose. "There's a little tribe up north that we could go to. It should keep us for a while. Not much people, so there won't be any trouble when we hunt there. No commotion like some of the other places we've been too."

Benjamin, nodding his head in consideration asked another question. "How far is it from here?"

"'Bout an hour I would say. Very far from Cairo. If we start now, we'll be able to find a good place to stay instead of battling the dark."

"Well, I'm ready, are you?" Benjamin commented with his eagerness showing.

"Yep, me and Kebi are. So, let's go."

The clan once again started running against the wind like they were before and took half the time to get to the little town than Amun predicted. They found a place or as they called it a little hut and settled down in the darkest area in the little town they could find. It wasn't much, but the place would satisfy their needs for the time being.

"Benjamin, we're going to browse the town. There's nothing more we can do with our place, so we're going to see what surrounds us. You are free to do what you want. We'll be back by nightfall. Come, Kebi." Obediently, the young woman with the same olive tone skin and dark haired woman came to her husband's side smiling over at Benjamin in acknowledgement and went on her way. Benjamin just stood deciding what to do. He pondered the thought for a few moments. He didn't want to stay locked up all day and decided that he too should go out and see what surrounded him. He walked out, and looked up noticing the bright yellow sun blazing down on the sandy earth and the bright blue sky without a cloud in sight. This was a normal ordinary day in Egypt.

He walked slowly and observed the nothingness on in the area. There was just silence and sand. Nothing more, nothing less, but that was life in the country of Egypt. It has been like this for a few more minutes until his walking led to something. He saw a little village with about a million people going on their days going shopping, and working as they hid their faces showing nothing but their eyes. There were also huts made of straw that were small and rounded like any other houses, this suit the people. Flea markets sprung as well selling whatever they had: hats, clothing, baskets, foods, everything that could get them money. Chants and songs were song and dances were done as the people wished for a helpful soul to assist them in their time of need.

Benjamin saw with the businesses went on as if there was nothing new. People didn't know him and seemed like they didn't want to know him. They just ran by him like he was invisible to the human eye.

He continued on, watching in fascination on how these people could make a living doing what they do. Sales being shouted, prices changing people crowding to get the latest and the freshest. The chaos, the screaming of adults, the cries of children the exchange of items back and forth.

He noticed that there was a little hut that was nowhere as crowded as the others, so in stride, he walked destined to see what is in there since he needed to hide from the crowds and the dreaded sun.

To no surprise to Benjamin, it was just a little place to get away from it all, not very much people. It was dark, small and there was nothing much going on. One or two people sat at the few tables in there sipping cool liquid and talking. Their eyes turned when he walked into the room. He olive toned skin and little boy face caught their attention as well as his red eyes who gazed at surprise as they circled the room. The ladies of the room couldn't take their eyes off of him and kept their delight to themselves; it's been a long time since they've seen a good looking man. Strong, devious, the perfect tone of skin, the beautiful features that he possessed, everything about him. Benjamin noticed, smiled slightly with a little wave, and then took a see at a table in the corner. As he sat, the eyes went back to what they were doing.

A group of service girls saw this; they giggled and whispered compliments of the attractive man. Some of them fought to who will serve him first or will take turns. Still whispering some more, they decided to take turns and nominated the smallest woman of the group to step forth first for the rest could spend the more time with him during the meal. She was small, with her mouth covered with black fabric along with the rest of her body. Benjamin saw that she was coming his way and couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something about her that was appealing to his eye and couldn't help but stare.

"Welcome, welcome." She spoke as she bowed her eyes on her customer. Benjamin continued to look at her dark brown close to black eyes. "It is so nice of you to join us here today for you couldn't have chosen a better place to eat. May I serve you? Or have you not decided yet?"

It was music to his ears; her voice was gentle and smooth but quiet like the river. He was in a far away land when she spoke or looked at her. He felt as if he was melting away. "No, thank you, I just need a rest from this heat." Of course, he couldn't eat human food which was a downfall on his side.

The service girl had a quizzical look on her face. No one came into a restaurant just to sit, but to eat... But, as her good nature went, she didn't argue with him, but smiled which showed in her eyes and nodded. "As you wish. Please, call if you need anything." She bowed in his presence before leaving.

"I will." Benjamin replied smiling at the beautiful lady. The woman walked off to the group of the other service girls waiting for a report.

Benjamin enjoyed the cool environment and the way the people conversed on and off. He didn't mind one bit.

The door of the place once again opened and to a surprise Amun and Kebi walked in hand in hand and covered in sweat. Kebi's dress was dusty from the sand. The both of them noticed Benjamin sitting in the corner and walked over.

"Amun, what brings you here?" Benjamin's curiosity began with his eyes looking beyond his guests.

"Taking a little break. A lot of land has been covered. This is the perfect spot to stay for a while. It's the last of civilization for miles on end. We can hunt and stay for a while without being caught. This place is great." Amun said noticing that Benjamin wasn't paying the least bit of attention. "What are you looking at?"

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"The service girls?" Amun looked in his direction. "Which one?"

"The small one." Benjamin replied, his voice still out of it. Amun's eyes searched within the group and found her. The small young woman giggling as she told her tale.

"Oh, what you think you'll have a chance of eternity with her?" Amun asked with a little laughter nudging his head in the direction.

"Yes."

"You're out of you mind, Benjamin. You'll never have a chance."

"Look at you and Kebi. She was a quiet girl too and look at what you did to her." Benjamin motioned towards Kebi who just smiled.

"That was different. Besides, what difference does it make? You'll find a mate one of these—"Amun was cut off by another service girl who walked by.

"May we serve you, sir and madam?" She bowed in their presence.

Kebi shook her head, the same with Amun. The service girl bowed again, and left for her crowd.

Turning back to Benjamin, Amun asked. "What was I saying?" he thought and remembered. "Oh, yes. You'll find a mate one day, but you'll be able to get a vampire mate. Not a human because of your powers."

"And if I refuse?"

"We'll see what happens. But believe me, Benjamin; you won't want a service girl. You'll have to transform her and see the agony she'll have to go through. You don't want to see that. It'll break your hollow heart to see your love in that much pain just to be with you for all time. You wouldn't want that. Then, you'll have to explain what is happening and what she is to expect. That's what I had to do with Kebi here." Kebi nodded.

"It was painful, but it was worth it." She grasped her mate's rough hand holding it. She was the quietest of the group and was a random when she talked. She began to praise was happened in a way. "Amun was with me all the way, never leaving my side. He held my hand, telling me sweet words that I wanted to hear. I wouldn't want anyone else to experience the pain I did. Sure it's worth it, but then again it's a curse too. Not being able to age in the only precise gift we have."

"You see what I mean?" Amun pushed. "That's why you wouldn't want to have a service mortal girl. Not to mention the fact that it's dangerous."

"Dangerous how?" Benjamin's attention shifted to his creator and mate.

"Well, you'll have to protect them once they decide to be with you. Not to mention that if they do turn and they'll have a supernatural power the Volturi," He shuddered at the word. "Will take her. They wouldn't dare go after you. I would kill them all before they got you. They won't use your powers for good." Amun's word was true.

"I would be willing to take the risk. "

"You say that now, but it will change, trust me."

"You don't know that for sure, it's not like you're a prophet."

"Oh really? Well then, we'll have to see about that. You don't believe my word?" Amun's voice was sounding more like a threat and a challenge than a normal being.

Benjamin wasn't going to be talked down; he was going to stand up what he wanted. "No, I don't."

"So be it, Benjamin. So be it." Amun said as he leaned back in his chair, his hand not letting go of Kebi's proving that he was right.

_We'll see alright, dear Amun._ Benjamin thought. _We will definitely see about that._

_A/N: Whatja think? Please, please, please review! :D_


	3. You and Me?

**Chapter 3: You and Me?**

_A/N: Thank you for reviews!! :D :D I really love them, and to anyone who added it to their favs/subscriptions, they mean a lot too. Please, keep the reviews coming. :D _

"So, is that all he said, Tia?" Another service girl named Jezebel asked after the little 'episode' with Benjamin. All of them wanted to serve him.

"Yes, that is it. He didn't want any food, no water, he just wanted to sit. Sit and cool off." Tia replied with a little shrug looking at her comrades.

"Hmmm, that's just strange. A man comes for food, to stuff his stomach and be merry with friends, and boss us around like we're dogs, not to just sit." A service girl, Miriam stated the other two girls just stood and watched not getting into the conversation. Each girl kept debating of what to do about Benjamin.

"He's with other people now, a man and a woman." Jezebel said. "I was just over there. They seemed the same as him in a way. They also don't want food, just to sit and talk as if they were planning something big."

"What do we know?" Miriam chimed. "All we know they could be crooks, or merchants from other lands trying to rob us good. And, the worst: Benjamin could be married!" Gasps went around the circle of women. This news would be a top low to anything! Benjamin couldn't just be taken, he couldn't be, and it just wasn't an option.

"No!" Tia said.

"It can't be true!" Jezebel agreed. "That kind of man doesn't just look for any girl. No, he would look for that one and only. That is a rare price. No one looks for one and only anymore. It's uncommon. Men get married for one reason only. Am I right?"

"Sure, sure." Everybody agreed in unison.

"But who's the lucky girl?" Tia wondered.

"Me!" Jezebel snapped.

"Are you crazy? It's ME!" Miriam shot back. The two bickered on for a few minutes with puns here and there as the other women laughed and joined in at the same time. Tia didn't. She knew that the beautiful young man would never choose her. There was nothing grand or spectacular about her. She was just a poor woman working as a servant as a living to anyone who cared. She looked back over at the table where Benjamin was noticing that he was looking at only her, not the group or the table, but her. They caught each other's eye. Benjamin smiled, as Tia blushed and looked down not quite sure what to do next. She was smiling too, but of course her mouth was covered and Benjamin could not see it. She lifted her eyes up to his level and stared at his red eyes. They kept that glaze at each other for a long moment. It seemed like slow forever moment.

"Tia?" Jezebel called from behind. She caught her glazed and followed it with her own eyes. "What are you doing?"

Shaking it off, she answered. "Nothing, just looking at the people. Low business today, huh?"

Jezebel saw right past that explanation. She laughed heartedly for a moment, and then said. "Don't was your time, my dear. Don't waste your time. You don't have a chance." She walked off, continuing her duty. Tia stood there shyly figuring out what to do next.

OoooO

"Benjamin? Are you ready to go? We need to be hiding. And we've been in her e all day long. "Amun asked with impatience.

"You can leave without me. I would like to stay here a while longer."

"This place is going to close soon, come!" Amun stood up with Kebi at his side waiting on Benjamin. He didn't stand. Amun's evil eye made him stand up eventually. "That's more like it. We're leaving."

Amun and Kebi lead out with Benjamin right behind still looking behind him at the tiny hut looking for that girl. That one and only girl. They knew that he'll be back before the morning breaks. This happened all the time.

OoooO

The clan went back to their 'home' and started debuting for the reminder of the night until Benjamin had it with it all. Amun was telling him what to do and what not to do, dealing with the young girl (Tia). To get away for a while once again alone, he took a walk into the town.

Tia was sitting out of her hut looking out. She saw the dark night just staring out. It was warm on this night, and Tia wanted to enjoy it without being trapped indoors, plus she couldn't get a wink of sleep if she tried with the other girls inside making a racket.

Benjamin walked into the town farther and farther in then he did that afternoon. He heard the faint noise of a song being hummed. Her voice was melancholy that no man could resist. Benjamin walked forward sensing who it was from and listened for when it got louder.

Tia continued to hum it calmed her, it relaxed her soul, and Benjamin heard it. He reached to the hut finding a woman sitting there. "Hello." Tia, startled sat up to stare at the stranger who called her name. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but they did and recognized him from her work place.

"Hello," she greeted scared which Benjamin sensed. He just smiled. Her arms were on her side getting ready to move to get up if she absolutely had to.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't be scared." His voice was gentle and soothing. He held his hands up in a surrender position in case she thought otherwise.

"What do you want?" Tia's voice was still shaky but she was willing to listen to what he had to say.

"May I ask of your name? I left yesterday completely forgetting to ask your name."

"You came all this way to ask my name?" Tia was dumbfounded. No one ever traveled to find out a name unless you were completely crazy.

"You can say that, which is true. What is it?" His voice was still soothing to the ear.

"My name is Tia." Tia's voice was calm now and Benjamin heard that. He loved her voice. "Just Tia nothing more, nothing less." Her arms were calm now at her side.

"Tia… that's a beautiful name, for a very beautiful lady."He stated as he took a gentlemen's bow in front of Tia. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture and the compliment that was made to her since no one has done that to her before. Benjamin was looking forward to that.

"What is your name, dear sir if you don't mind my asking?" Tia was curious and her curiosity always grew.

"Benjamin."

"Benjamin." Tia let that name adjust for a second and continued on with the conversation. "So, Benjamin, what brings you here aside from my name?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't sleep and wanted to see what this is like after hours." Benjamin sweet talked through his lie. Tia believed him.

"Oh, well, it's not much after hours. It's dark and lonely. Not much action happens here." Tia said.

"I can see that." There was an awkward silence for a moment. His golden eyes searched his area for a moment and were satisfied. "Do you work tomorrow, Tia?"

Tia nodded."Yes, I am a service girl. We work every day late hours as always. In a way, we're slaves, but in another way we're not." She took a deep breath, noticing that Benjamin has been standing forever and her manners have been forgotten. "Would you like to sit down?" she motioned to the chair next to her.

"Sure." Benjamin sat staring at Tia. "Have you ever thought of leaving? To see the world on your own terms?"

"Yes, many times, but I can't. I have no place to go. One day, yes. But not yet. The time isn't right. But that's enough about me, how about you? Why do you come? Aside from my name."

"I wanted to see you again. I don't know there's something about you that I can't figure out. He laughed a little_._ "There's nothing more to say about myself. I'm your regular man."

"Oh. Are you from Egypt?"

"Yes. Far away, though." Benjamin said.

"Don't you ever get homesick? Being so far away from home could do that to you." Tia was caring, and that was what Benjamin started to like. No one has ever asked him that question before and so he had to think about that for a while.

"No, "his voice was grave. "I don't. I don't think about it much. I am a traveler; a nomad across Egypt. When you go place to place, you don't think about your hometown very much."

"You travel with the other two who were with you today?"

"Yes, we must stick together to survive this world." Benjamin replied. "We live together. Those two: Amun and Kebi are married and have been for a very long time. They are older than they look." Tia just listened having nothing to add.

"Well, then. I guess that's all I need to know. One more thing, your eyes. They are red, very beautiful. It's an unusual color and very rare. You are the first person I know that has a color eye besides brown. I can't see them now, but at the hut, they were so beautiful."

"Well thank you. My…my mother had them, and so descended on me. But you, you have a beautiful light brown in your eyes. You must get many compliments."

Tia was blushing and she was grateful that it was dark so Benjamin couldn't see. "No, I don't. You are the first one to see and say that. Don't you remember? I am a service girl. They are everywhere, you should know. We never get compliments, not even from the busy people walking in."

"I think all people should get complimented. It's a way of feeling good about yourself. You have a hard live don't you?"

Tia leaned on her knees with her elbows looking down at the sand which was always there. "Yes. But I get by day and day. One day this will all be worth it, I will come out on top one day. Well, that's my logic anyway. Crazy, huh?"

"No, as a matter of fact, it makes sense. It will pay off one day."

"I guess. I hope you're right, Benjamin. I really hope you're right."

Benjamin heard the exhaust in Tia's voice and decided that it was time to go. "I will leave you now."

Tia looked surprised. "But why? You're not bothering anyone."

"You are tired, and I want you to sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day for you, as you said."

"I suppose you're right. Well,' she got up, the same with Benjamin. "I better be going. I thank you for a wonderful evening. You are an interesting person, you know?"

"Oh yes, I know." Benjamin flashed a smile.

"Good night." Tia turned to go in.

"Good night, Tia." Benjamin said watching as she went in shutting the door. He didn't leave right away, he just stood. He didn't want to leave; he didn't want to leave her for one night. Benjamin went around the back noticing a window and with his luck; Tia was sleeping near it along with some other women. He watched her, as she tossed and turned and breathed. It was a beautiful sight. If only he could be with her against her body laying there holding her waist tight. He wanted to be there for her, because he knew that he fell in love with a woman, unlike any woman he had met before. There was no woman on earth that could ever make him feel this happy. No one. The only problem was to try to get her to feel the same way; it was a matter of time.


	4. Only in a Dream

**Chapter 4: Only in a Dream**

Morning approached bringing on the usual heat, the usual day of work with the usual cloudless sky. Benjamin stood still watching Tia as she tossed and turned under her so called bed which was only straw. The sun hit her cheek so perfectly that Benjamin couldn't help but look at. She was so beautiful in so many ways that Benjamin could never describe. She stirred again, but this time, her eyes opened. Benjamin quickly ran away back so she wouldn't know that he was stalking her all night.

Tia sat up; stretched and yawned which was a usual routine for her. Her eyes were still closing and opening. When she opened her eyes fully, she watched out the window at the yellow sun that always shone on this town in Egypt. The other women of the hut were going on chattering away about the day ahead of them. Each one was not looking forward to it the same work every day was no longer appealing as it was. But it was a job, and made some money to barely make ends meet.

"Tia, are you just going to sit there all day? There's work to be done!" Jezebel said with annoyance.

"I'm up, I'm up. Jeez, don't be hasty." Tia replied groggily still in her dream mood.

"Well, we can't be late, you know how the mister is, never be late or deduction of pay. We need all the money we can get."

"I know, I know." Tia got all the way up, straightening her only outfit out from the wrinkles of sleeping. She looked out the window again.

"And why do you keep looking out that window?" Jezebel complained once more.

"I don't know. Something tells me that someone was here last night, watching."

"Please, watching! You definitely have a mind of your own. No one was here, except that guy you were talking to last night. Who was he?"

"If I told you, you would never believe me." Tia turned and stared at her roomy.

"Try me." Jezebel challenged looking Tia directly in the eye.

"Remember that beautiful young man at the restaurant yesterday?"

Jezebel nodded waiting for Tia to go on.

"He was talking to me. That was the man who came here last night."

"Get out of here! Seriously?"

"Yes." Tia said.

"Well, what's his name? What is he like? Come now answer all of our questions." The other two girls crowded around to here the information themselves.

Tia took a deep breath, bracing herself for many answers. "His name is Benjamin."

"Benjamin?" The girls interrupted. They had to get used to the name.

"Um-hm. He is a nomad, has no permanent home. He just asked about me, that's it. Oh, and he gets his eye color from his mother."

"That's it?" Jezebel questioned.

"Yes, I say all that happened."

"We've gotta find out more about him today. Do you know if he's going to be at work today?"

"I don't know, I think he will be."

"Well, I say let's not waste time, let's go, ladies." They all left out of the hut and Tia stayed behind for a moment more. She once again looked out the window and around their hut at the living condition they were in. It was going to get better, or they're going to go their separate ways. She once again straightens herself up and walked out the door.

OoooO

"Where have you been all night?" Amun asked with Kebi at his side as they sat on their floor.

"Out." Benjamin responded.

"Well that's obvious. I meant where. You were watching her, weren't you?"

"Yes. Not only that, but I talked to her. Her name is Tia."

"Tia?" Amun stood up to face Benjamin properly in his golden eyes that were now growing darker. Kebi stayed on the floor watching the two men. "You got her name?"

"Yes, it's good to know your love's name, is it not?"

"I will warn you again, you're making a big mistake Benjamin. Kebi here," he pointed. "Was a different case, you're making a mistake, Benjamin. A big one. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Amun. You and I see differently through our eyes. We think differently as well. What I think is right, you think it is wrong. I promise you that Tia is no mistake. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Do you remember when you fell in love with Kebi?"

"I do. But you, you have a power like no other. As I said before, you can marry another vampire and be the most powerful or our kind. What will you do with a mortal? Kebi and I are different; we don't have any special quality. You can join any clan in the whole world. That's what you must aim for. Not a mortal."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I do not want to join any clan? Egypt is the only place I know. I would love to marry an Egyptian, Tia is perfect. We can be together in our home land. She loves Egypt too, and so do I."

"And how are you going to make her fall for you as well? Magic which you don't have?"

"Ok I haven't gotten that far yet, but Amun, I'm working on it." Benjamin said in desperation. "I promise you that she will become one of us, she will."

"So be it, Benjamin. So be it." Amun said. There was silence for a moment, but then asked another question changing the topic. "What are you going to do today?"

"Do you really have to ask? I'm going back to see her once again."

"My friend, I wish you luck with your little scheme you're bringing up. We'll hunt in the next few days. Me and Kebi will find people today in areas unknown to these people. Do at your will, I do not care what you do and I will not get into your affairs. I will not stop you. Consider yourself warned. Kebi, come." Kebi immediately came to her husband's side. The both of them ran, and kept on running. Benjamin left shortly after walking in the blazing sun down to where Tia awaited.

OooO

"Well?" Miriam pressed as she was wiping the tables and talking to Tia at the same time. It was more of a grunt than a word, but Tia understood it. Her hard eyes studied Tia with anger.

"Well, what?" Tia questioned as she faced the other woman.

"Where is he?"

"What am I, his keeper, Miriam? I don't know his schedule and what he does all the time. Besides, as I said, I'm not sure if he's even coming. There are no guarantees."

"He better come." Miriam said bitterly then walking off to tend to the people.

Tia went, continuing with her own thing when the door opened and appearing was Benjamin. He looked around, eyeing Tia. Tia looked up and saw him. She smiled, and walked towards him. "Hi."

"Hello. Missed you since last night." Benjamin said.

"Hmm, I don't know what to say to that, can't say that I missed you. You are not offended?"

"Of course not." Benjamin smiled taking a seat.

Meanwhile, the other women saw this and went forth pushing Tia out of the picture completely.

"Hi, I'm Jezebel, Benjamin. It's a pleasure to meet you. We've all heard so much about you. So, which one of us do you want to get to know?"

Benjamin's smile faded as he looked at the four women. Each one introducing themselves wanting to get to know him better. Tia noticed as she stood in the back being silent knowing that she couldn't fight them to get back through to the front.

"Ladies, ladies, please. I would love to meet every one of you, but I do not have the time, plus I wouldn't want you to get fired on my account." His words were steady and silenced the women right away and they admired him.

"Oh, no, not at all, our master will be fine, I promise you." Jezebel replied with a sly smile.

"HEY!" a man shouted. "Get back to work!!!"

Tia and the others scrambled back to their positions wishing Benjamin farewell, but never putting their eyes off of him.

All day the women came to him back and forth as service and telling him about themselves. First were Jezebel, Miriam, and the other two women. They were even happier when Benjamin talked back, but he didn't talk to them like he did to Tia.

He noticed that Tia didn't come near him all day. Probably because of the fear that the others will interfere with them. Or because that she was shy, unlike the others. Benjamin couldn't blame her. He would have done the same thing if he was in her shoes. He noticed some things about Tia than of the others. She wasn't pushy, and didn't show herself off. She was silent as was only spoken when spoken too. She was also slightly poorer than the others. Her dress was more ripped, than the others and dirtier. Sure the others were too, but there was a cleaner tint to them. Benjamin found that intriguing another thing he loved about her.

"Tia?" Benjamin called. Quickly, she came to his side. "Anything I can get you?"

"No, thanks. I was wondering if you would join me tonight for a walk. Would that be ok with you?"

"You still want to talk to me?" Tia said with some shock. "What would you want to talk to me about? Wouldn't you rather talk to the others but me? Compared to them, I'm nothing."

"Tia, if I wanted to talk to the other women, I would have said that I would talk to them, but I don't. I'm more interested in what you have to say. You are different than the others and I like that about you. You're just like me. I'm different from my…people."

Tia smiled and thought about the offer once more. "Hmm, I suppose I can sneak out tonight that is if you would like to still walk and talk."

"It would be my honor, madam." Benjamin replied. "Same time as last night sound find to you?"

"That would be perfect." Tia replied. "Then I will see you tonight?"

"Yes, you will."

OoooO

"Boy that was some day, don't you think?" Jezebel asked the other ladies inside their huts later on that night. "We've had a good day. Met the most handsome man in all of Egypt, had separate conversations with him, now we've got to think of a way to have him take us out of Egypt."

"I agree I can't stand working like this." Miriam complained.

"Don't you worry, we will conquer, I promise." Jezebel said. She turned to see Tia staring out the window near her sleeping area. She was completely out of the conversation and into a land of her own. "Tia, do you have anything to add."

Tia shook it off. "Huh, no, no not at all, whatever you say Jezebel."

"You have no clue what I just said, do you?"

"No," Tia admitted. "No, I don't."

"Well, that's ok, I mean after all, it's not like he's interested in you or anything. I mean look at you! You're poorer than any one of us!" She shot some laughter along with the other women. Tia ignored it, stood up, and left to go outside. "There she goes, running away from her fears." The others continued to laugh.

When Tia was outside, she calmed herself in the cool air that was still hot but was cooler than the day. She took a deep breath, like she always did and looked up at the starry sky. "Why me?" she asked whatever gods were up there. "Why me? What purpose do I have on this earth?" She was so frustrated with the other women ridiculing her about every little thing or going into her business. She hated it. Tia started to pace back and forth still asking what her purpose was in this world and why she must live this way. She continued this until Benjamin came. Assuming that she was talking to herself, he just ignored it for a minute. Seeing that it wasn't going to stop, he called her.

"Tia?"

She jumped. "Oh, hi… Benjamin." She showed off a little smile.

"Do I dare ask what you were doing just now?"

"No, not at all. Believe me; you do not want to know. Are you ready for that walk?"

"Yes." They started. Benjamin noticed the tension in Tia as she was looking down at the ground and not saying anything. "What is bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Come now, you can tell me anything. I'm all ears." Benjamin said.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, just something between me and the other women."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm positive." Tia confirmed. "What's on your mind, since you wanted to do this walk with me?"

"I just needed to see you again, without the others." He quickly added. "You look beautiful under the moonlight. But you're beautiful in general."

"Thank you. Well, you're seeing me. What do you think?"

"If I told you what I think, I'd be talking all night."

"I really don't mind, you know. It's not like I ever get a decent night sleep anyway."

"I've noticed." His young face looked at Tia not taking his eye off her. She was so beautiful and deserved to be admired by someone. Still seeing that she was bothered, he went on to some advice. "A word of advice: don't worry about the others; they'll get what they deserve sooner or later. You will triumph over them, I can feel it. "

Tia looked up at him with her face lit up, the first all night. "You really think so?"

"Tia, I know so. Something good will happy, you will see. " They continued to walk under the stars and the half full moon.


	5. How Very Far Apart Are We

**Chapter 5: How Very Far Apart Are We**

_A/N: Thank you for the support and for those who added it to their subscriptions as always, it means a lot to me that people enjoy my story. Please review or leave a comment, I would love to hear from you. :D Also, I'm not sure how old these two were when they were changed, so for this I'm not mentioning any ages, but I wasn't going to take a chance I also used a line from 'Breaking Dawn' Enough babbling, onto the story!_

Tia and Benjamin still were walking through the cool night air, walking a close distance of each other. They walked long distances still keeping close to home. Tia wasn't rushing; she couldn't sleep anyway. And Benjamin couldn't sleep at all. A perfect match.

"May I ask you a personal question, Benjamin?" Tia asked as she looked up from the ground into Benjamin's eyes.

"Please, go ahead." Benjamin pushed wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Why do you take such an interest in me?" The question was simple and not over the top. Benjamin didn't mind at all.

Benjamin let out a chuckle. "What do I see in you? I think I told you already, but you are beautiful."

"You've only known me for a day. What can you see in only a day?"

"You can see a lot in somebody in one day, first impression." The young man added.

"So, I'm a first impression?"

"No, you're not an impression. You're a woman. I'm not that kind of man who goes by first appearance. I would like to know you."

"You want to know me? You think you're going to have a relationship with me?" Tia asked her anger getting in rage.

"I don't know. This idea does not please you?" Benjamin sensed the anger in her voice and so stopped along with her to get to the bottom of this.

"No, it doesn't. "

"Why? Have you had a bad experience before? With another man?"

Tia slowly nodded her head. "I have. It still frightens me to talk about it."

"Please, Tia?" Benjamin pushed.

"So be it. It was five years ago. None of the others know about it. There was this man who was a nomad—just like you. He came in to eat and be merry and chose me to be merry with. When I came up to serve him, he took me by my arm," she lend out her arm. "And lifted me off my feet literally around his strong shoulders. He took me to where he was staying and he did things to me. Terrible things." Tia shuttered. "I struggled to get freed, but he beat me hard. I was bleeding and bruises formed all over my body. I finally did escape going back to my hut wrapped myself in a corner until somebody came home. They did, saw me and asked me what happened. My response was a cart accident at the market places. I couldn't tell them. I didn't have the courage to stop him." Tia took a deep breath then finished her tale. "The next day, I went back to my master scared out of my wits, but I had to go, I didn't have a choice, the master would yell or kick you out if you are late. He yelled at me for a moment for taking off with a customer and he beat me with his whip. I didn't have a say on my side of the story. I was lucky to still keep working there. I cried, I screamed. When the master was finally through, he shoved me to the floor and told me to get back to work. Slowly, I got up and worked even when I was afraid. The man never came back. I continued to work." She looked back down in embarrassment for telling the story.

Benjamin listened, having sympathy on Tia for she didn't deserve that for the world. His eyes were sad just like hers. "So, you are scared to get close to anyone again. And vow to never get married."

Tia looked up at Benjamin once more but with a quizzical look on her face. "How did you know that?"

"I just do."

Tia nodded not believing it. He was something more than what he seemed to be, he was hiding something important from her. Perhaps, he was some prophet or fortunate teller of Egypt who got messages from the gods. Or a man of witchcraft. Whatever it was, Tia was going to find out. "You can't just know something. That's impossible unless you had help from the gods." She pointed out.

"If I said that the gods helped me, would you still believe me?" Benjamin asked in a serious tone.

"No, and I don't believe you now. Who are you? What do you want? Are you a nomad just as you said? Or are you covering up for something?" Her eye turned suspicious on him as she walked back and forth. "I am not going to be hurt again!"

"Tia, Tia." His voice was calm and cool as the water of the Nile soothing to a baby's ear. Tia wouldn't listen and for first time Benjamin held her down. Tia pause her worrying, reflecting the touch that was ice cold to her. She didn't fight, there was no point. He would simply hold her down again. To her surprise, she loved the cool touch of this man. It gave a sign of relief and overflowed her as before... Her changed expression over and over again. "I am not going to hurt you. I promise you that no harm will come to you. I am here to protect you that will never stop. I know you have questions about me, but I cannot answer them, it will be too complicated for you to understand. I would love to answer them don't you get me wrong, I really would but you would never believe me. But please believe me when I say this: I will let no harm come to you. I will always be here to protect you. Ok?"

Tia just nodded her head keeping silent. For once in a very long time, she trusted a man, this man.

"I will take you back to your hut. You will need your strength for the days to come. I will carry you."

"No, no, no, I can walk." She got away from his grasp and started to walk ending up staggering. Benjamin quickly steadied her from behind. Slowly, he started to get his hands and arms in a position to carry her. He did in one motion and Tia didn't notice. Tia didn't fight. Instead, she wrapped her hands around his neck watching him as he ran with the speed of light. But she wasn't paying attention to that; she was paying attention to him, his face, his features. The next thing Tia knew was that she was back at her hut asleep with Benjamin watching from the window but left before the beautiful woman woke up to hunt with Amun and Kebi who found the perfect hunting grounds for human blood. He didn't want to leave Tia, after he promised to stay with her, but his thirst was pressuring him. He promised to get back sometime tonight and tomorrow.

OoooO

The next morning was a blur to Tia as she once ageing walked in to the heat off to her workday with the other girls. She remembered Benjamin and that was the only thing on her mind. She couldn't get him out. She was looking forward to seeing him that day, his charm and smile and the young boyish face that seemed to never change.

To her dismay, he didn't show up. He kept a promise and broke it. Tia knew that it was too good to be true, and sighed in disappointment and continued to work before the master caught her dawdling. He wasn't coming back, Tia knew that. He was just another fantasy that goes away.

OoooO

"Amun, where are these hunting grounds?" Benjamin asked impatiently as they ran across the Sahara Desert.

"Not too far now. Besides, what are you worried about?" Amun asked his creation.

"Well, I need to get back to Tia. I promised her that I wouldn't leave her."

"You did WHAT???" Amun was now furious with Benjamin as Kebi as usual kept silent. "You promised her? What is the matter with you? You can't promise her that! We may have to leave if things get suspicious in that town. I gave you life. You're wasting it."

"Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right o be free." Benjamin muttered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Amun, nothing." The clan continued to run until a while later, they approached their destination when the sun was setting in the horizon giving the area a darker theme except with the streak colors of pink and purple. It didn't matter to them; they started to feast and were not stopping for some time but Benjamin was done before the others and waited patiently until they were done. He could have gone back without them, but that's not what a clan did. They had to stick together. As he waited, he thought of Tia and how mad she was going to be when he returned. He wished he knew what she was thinking, to determine if she was mad at him. He wished he knew, but that was not his power. His give was far more powerful and he still didn't have any full control over it. It was fairly new to him. He may never get full control over it, that's what scared him the most.

"Benjamin, you are full already?" Amun asked in a calmer voice than before.

"Yeah, I need to get back." Benjamin looked up getting ready to be once again yelled at. To his surprise, he wasn't Amun sat next to him.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"All I can say is that there must be something special about this girl that you see. You see her every night watching her, I know this. You must really love this girl. As I said before, I will not stop you, it is your affair. If she does decide to join us, and you know what I mean, she will be welcome." He paused not believing what he was saying. "Go back. I and Kebi will be around in a day. You know Kebi; she has a huge appetite to uphold."

Benjamin just looked at him figuring out if it was a prank or joke.

"As your leader, Benjamin, I am ordering you to go back." Benjamin still sat.

"MOVE!" With that, Benjamin moved out in a rush. That was the Amun he knew.

OoooO

Tia, as always sat outside waiting on a prayer to the gods if he was coming back. He was the only person that made him truly happy. And as she thought, she was falling in love with him. It was crazy because she hadn't know him for a very long.


	6. The Lion Fell in Love With The Lamb

**Chapter 6: The Lion Fell in Love With the Lamb**

A lonely figure walked in the distance in the middle of the night fallen sky days later since Benjamin had returned. He had not seen Tia fearing a little of her wrath. The sky was filled with stars all in different positions and shapes. The moon wasn't out tonight which made everything even darker.

He knew this place; he knew it like on the back of his hand. He smelled the blood of the woman he fell for and followed the scent to her. The blood was unique unlike any other human. Not so much as irresistible, but it was unique which was the first thing Benjamin fell in love with from Tia.

He walked on the hard land of Egypt praising every step he takes since it was for a worthy cause. The sand felt good under his feet leaving footprints along the way. He wondered how Tia would take the news of his return due to the fact that he didn't come back right away. Sure, Amun told him to go, and he did, but he went to think of what to do next.

Tia sat, looked on the area in front of her looking both ways seeing a figure coming her way. She was scared, thinking that it was a harsh man and debated to herself whether to go inside or not and hide from the outdoors. She got up, looking at the figure that was coming closer now. He eyed her now and started calling her. "Tia! Tia!"

She knew that voice. She knew that love sing voice, the sound of the river flowing smoothly. She knew that voice.

She didn't answer back, but instead just stood waiting for him to come. She smiled as he came close to her. She smelled him as he was close to her looking down at her. His face was once again darkening by the night, but she could still see him.

"You came back?" She asked softly.

"Of course I did, but I never left." He stroked her hair that was rough but smooth at the same time.

"Where did you go?"

"I went with my comrades, Amun and Kebi. We needed to do something very important. I'm sorry I did not tell you, I completely forgot about it. I didn't have time to tell you. I'm so sorry. You're not mad, are you?"

Tia smiled. "No, I'm not mad, although I should be." There was silence for a moment then Tia thought up of a conversation to start. "Would you believe me if I told you that I thought you were a fairytale?"

Benjamin's cold hands reached to her neck that was so skinny and small. Tia let him trusting him like she remembered. "Yes, I would."

"Would you also believe me if I said that I thought of you while you were gone on you little vacation?"

Benjamin's face was in disbelief. She was really thinking of him? Impossible She wasn't thinking of him before, maybe his little plan was working after all. "No, that one I wouldn't' believe."

"Well, I did." Tia stated.

"I bet the others did too, huh?" Benjamin joked with a huge grin from ear to ear.

"Um-hm." Tia nodded not wanting to think of them, she deals with them enough during the day.

His hands lowered to her hands holding them as he felt the discomfort in Tia when he talked of the others, so he changed the topic. "I want you to come with me."

"Your hands are so cold. Why?" Tia noticed before but she was too scared to ask.

"Family trait, like my eyes. " He was good at lying.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"Somewhere quiet and away from here. Somewhere far away. "

Tia started to back away but Benjamin's hands still were clasped around hers. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I have work to do in the morning. I am not allowed off the property. I am property."

"But you've done it before." Benjamin pointed out.

"Yes, but I haven't gone too far off. Someone is liable to tell on me, and then I may get killed or whipped for the rest of my days." Tia shivered. "I don't want to experience that again. "

"What if I said, I'll have you back before anyone knew that you were gone?" Benjamin asked.

"You still wouldn't convince me." Tia smiled although Benjamin was unable to see due to the cover around her face.

"Come on. I promise you. I will bring you back."

"Ok, I'll trust you. Let's start walking."

Benjamin laughed a little.

"What's so funny? " Tia asked.

"Where I'm taking you, it'll take a lifetime to get there."

"So what are we suppose to do? Fly?" Tia said with sarcasm.

"No. Hop on my back." Benjamin turned around. The young lady giggled.

"You're kidding right?" Tia's eyebrow raised.

"No, I'm serious. It's either that or you can keep on walking for eternity. I do not bite you know." _Not animals or you anyway. _Benjamin thought quickly.

Tia shrugged. "I guess it's alright. No harm will come, right?"

"When you're with me, nothing will come to you. Remember the promise I made before I left?"

"Yes."

"I meant it. Hop on my back."

Tia thought for a moment more, and then obediently hopped on his back. Benjamin held a grip on her legs and started to run. Tia held her arms tight around Benjamin's neck watching the world go by in a flash. Tia for once loved it. She loved every minute of it.

"You ok back there?" Benjamin asked not even huffing and puffing like a person would, because he wasn't human at all.

"Just fine, Benjamin. Aren't you tired?"

"Nope, I could go on for eternity!" He continued to run, hitting the sand causing a little trail behind him.

He ran and kept on running through the cool Egyptian air which they were known to grow and love. This was home. This was Egypt; he went through part of the Sahara Desert which was an adventure to Tia. She had never been to the Sahara; there was no desire to, it was nothing but sand for hundreds of miles the eye can see.

Benjamin slowed down: in the middle of the desert. When he came to a complete stop, he let Tia off. She looked around to see if there was anything to see. To her dismay, there was a vast of nothing. Just the usual sand just like home.

"You took me to the desert? This is your secret spot? There's nothing here!! Sandstorms could come at any minute!" She exclaimed.

"Tia, I'm not sure if you know this, but this is Egypt. There's nothing in Egypt. You would have to go to different parts of this world to go see something. Plus, sandstorms don't come in this part of the desert for some reason or another."

"Well, _everyone _knows that. I thought you would take me someplace special."

"This is special. To me that is and hopefully one day to you too. Trust me." He flashed a famous smile.

"So be it."

Benjamin sat down, and motioned Tia to come by him. "Sit by me. I'll explain why this place is special."

Tia reluctantly sat by Benjamin allowing him to curl his arm around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they watched the complete darkest.

"I was here once, near twilight. I was stranded here for a night by some people. I sat in this exact spot and watched the sand, and its shapes and forms. Anyway, morning approached and the sun," He pointed to a spot. "Came up over there looking like fruit. Its rays spread out giving the sky a multicolor look that looked like it was coming in layers. One on top of the other. It was so beautiful. I would love for you to see it, but you must go back before dusk approaches. We have time though. One day I will show you it."

"You really mean that?" Tia looked at him.

"Yes. One day, you will see it. I will take you."

"I would love that." She sighed and thought of something. "But that probably will never happen. The only way that would happen is that I will be free from my bonds of service. Unless a miracle of the gods happens, I will never be able to see it. But, I can see it in my dreams."

"True." Benjamin considered. "But, I have a question for you, my dear."

"And what would that be?" Tia asked mentally preparing herself for the worst that was going to come.

"What made you change your mind about me?" He looked down at her as she sat up a little.

"To be honest, I really don't know. Ever since that night when we were walking, I had this feeling. A feeling that I couldn't explain to myself. Then I kept thinking about you hoping that you would be in the restaurant the next day. It's a strange feeling and I can't even express it. I've never felt this way about anyone. But then again, no one has really paid much attention to me. I'm a slave—so to say, I can't read or write. You're something different. I hoped that answer satisfied you, there are no other words to put it. I guess you won't want to be we me now." She turned away from him.

Benjamin didn't know what she was talking about. He wanted to be with her. "Why do you say that?"

"I can't read or write. Gentlemen like you look for an educated woman or a woman to marry off and have children. Since you haven't done anything to move me to marry, you must want to want an educated girl."

"I don't know where you got that theory from. " His cool hand touched her chin bringing her attention back to his boyish face. Her eyes flickered. "I don't care if you can read or write, and I'm not going to do anything against your will. That's not my way. I love you just the way you are. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to change that. You know something I've noticed about you: you doubt yourself too much."

"I know." Tia admitted.

"Why? Are you wanting to become the perfect woman? You don't have to be perfect to get anyone. You just have to be yourself."

Tia just nodded, pretending to agree with everything Benjamin said. Every girl knows that you had to pretty yourself up to get somebody to notice you, it was the only way, a part of life. All of the Egyptians woman did it, well the rich anyway. But the poorer women like her tired except for some factors. The have the same dress or only two dresses that was worned everyday. Sometimes the others didn't bathe every day since there wasn't much water in the little area, it was mainly used for drinking. Benjamin didn't understand, and probably would never understand.

"Do you want to know why I chose you instead of the others?" Benjamin asked snapping Tia back to reality.

"Didn't you already tell me?"

"Yes, but I forgot to tell you something else. The others tried showing themselves off to me, pretending to be something they are not. I saw right though that. You, you were yourself. Not flashy, just being you going on about your work."

"That's one thing you liked about me?"

"Yes."

"You must really like me." Tia said, blushing. She made a mental note that she was grateful for her facet to be covered.

"What do you look like without that cover?" Benjamin questioned changing the topic. Tia never noticed what she looked like, women only wore them.

"I don't know." She touched it.

"May I take it off?" He went for her cheek. "I promise that I will put it right back on." He added quickly.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Slowly and delicately, Benjamin took it off with help from Tia. Their hands touched and let go. Benjamin studied her. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Tia flashed a smile for him and he noticed that she had a lovely smile. He touched it, felt it, and memorized that feeling. She was so soft and smooth. He had never felt anything like this before. Tia leaned in closer to him also feeling him.

She noticed that he was like a statue, cold and hard. But his features were what everyone would die for. Tia didn't care. Benjamin leaned his face in too. They came closer and closer to each other until finally their lips locked.

And so, the vampire kissed the mortal in the desert, his cold, hard lips against her warm and luscious lips in the desert known as the Sahara. Both wanted to keep this feeling in memory. To remember each touch, words spoken and stories told along that. But this was the one thing they wanted to cherish the most; their first kiss against all the odds.

_Please review!! :D :D_


	7. What Have You Done to Me?

**Chapter 7: What Have You Done to Me?****  
**_A/N: Thank you to those who have dropped a line, please keep it up. :D I would love to get a decent amount of reviews and I need your help, please review. :D I'm sorry it's short and that it's lame, kinda a fluff chapter. Please review anyway. :D_

Their lips let go and the both of them looked at each other in the darkness. Benjamin's hand stroked Tia a few times then went to her face to feel the delicate person within. Tia's hand touched Benjamin to only find outthat he was cold and stone like a statue.

"Tia, I—" Benjamin started.

"Shhh. Don't speak. I want to remember this moment." Benjamin obeyed her. For a moment more, she touched him, feeling his stone face once more, her eyes studied him over and over again like the ice touch of his fingers. The coldness filled her body. She finished. "Ok."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Tia questioned. "For what?"

"I cut through the boundary between us."

Tia laughed a little. "No, you didn't. That was the best I felt in a long time we never had any boundaries." She paused before saying. "You are so cold."

"Just another one of my traits."

"I noticed. You cooled me down due to this heat. You sure have a lot of traits, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." He looked around for a second. "I should take you back. It's almost time."

"Already?"

"Unfortunately. You have to work tomorrow." Tia leaned on his shoulder closing her eyes as she listened to what he had to say. She didn't want to listen and forget the fact that she had to go to work being the slave that she was. Benjamin glanced down at her seeing her motionless body deeply breathing. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_. All in the same pattern, the same way. It was music to Benjamin's ears and then it was tempting to take her.

It was tempting to drink her blood, to taste the luscious liquid that ran through this woman's veins. He just filled up on human blood, but now and then there was temptation to resist. His cold lips went to her neck, debating if he should change her to be with him for life; forever. _What if she didn't love me back? _Benjamin thought. _Of course she loves you. If she didn't, then she would have never kissed you. Do it, do it now. _He had a silent conversation in his head and with words of reason, decided to his disappointment not to change her. He would do it soon, very soon.

Benjamin stood up, cradling Tia in his arms like a baby with her head propped up on his shoulders. _She looks so peaceful._ He started to run careful not to wake her. She only stirred twice on the way back. It wasn't a long trip, took less time to get back than to go. He got back, safely which was good.

He snuck in to the hut only finding that it was very small with the roommates all over sprawled out on the floor. Benjamin stepped over each one quietly trying not to wake any of them up.

The spot where Tia slept was where he stopped to put her down carefully not to wake her or the others. He tried finding something to cover her but there was nothing. _This is the kind of place she lived in. _Benjamin thought sympathetically. He kissed her goodnight whispering words in her ear: "Goodnight, my love." With that, he left to go back to Amun and Kebi leaving Tia to rest.

OoooO

"So, where were you last night?" Jezebel asked Tia the next morning as she was waking up.

"What?" Tia's head was still in a dazed and had to be given time to think.

"Where were you last night and where is your cover?" Jezebel asked once more angry. "You know better than that."

"Out in the desert." Tia stood up to face Jezebel with her cover in her hand.

"With Benjamin?"

"With Benjamin."

"What does he see in you? You're clumsy, small, and don't even look all appealing. What in the heavens name would he want you for? He could have me, I would love him forever."

"He just does, is that enough? And he didn't chose you, so get over it." Tia was angry now.

"NO! He should love us! He should free us! Or me to be more exact. Why should you be freed?"

"I'm not looking to be freed."

"Well, it seems you are, put your cover on and get moving! I will talk to you more later." Jezebel left in a huff. Tia shortly behind after putting on her cover not ready to argue back.

OoooO

"Welcome home, Benjamin!" Amun greeted as Kebi smiled with a nod hello. "Have a good night?"

"We kissed." Benjamin stated walking back and forth.

"And…" Amun wanted him to keep going with his thoughts and feelings.

"It was in a dream. It was a wonderful evening." Benjamin's mind was still on the night. "Her lips were so warm and soft like I pictured them to be. She kissed me back, shocked at how cold I was. She didn't care. Tia didn't care at all. No suspicions that I could detect. She was warm."

Amun laughed as he watched him pace. "So, she didn't detect anything? You didn't tell her who you were, did you?"

"No."

"Nice, Benjamin. How did it feel? The kiss? Good, huh."

"It felt amazing. I was floating on air, I wasn't even here it was like I was in a different time. It made me think that I should change her. I would like to change her; this urge in me won't stop pushing to the surface. She completes me, I need her to be with me! I need her!" He sat in an empty chair, tired from the pacing with his head in his hands.

"I can understand that. Same thing happened with Kebi here, but I was able to hold it in until I knew it was time for her to come by my side." He put his arm around his bride. "When do you plan? To do it, I mean. Kebi was dying when I changed her, are you going to go with that approach?"

"I don't know. That's what troubling me the most. I don't know when to change her or if I should change her. It's so complicated that my mind is all over the place. I need to do something quick."

"By the look of things, you will get her soon, her working people are jealous. Some are plotting to do something about but not sure what. I suggest you watch her back. It's not going to end pretty." Amun said using his wisdom.

Benjamin nodded. _I'm doing that already. _He thought to himself. _I'm never going to stop._

OoooO

"Today, since young Tia thinks she can slow down on the job, all of you are going to work the overtime." The master informed. He was a rough looking tall man with a tough voice. His eyes went directly on Tia without mercy. He didn't care about the moans they gave him; he only cared about business.

"Thanks a lot Tia!" The girls complained. Tia looked down in embarrassment. She didn't want to go to the fields either.

"Let's go, ladies! People don't' serve themselves you know." Reluctantly, they all went to work scowling at Tia for the work they must do. They gave her dirty looks and mumbled things under their breaths. Tia ignored it, she didn't care what they thought, this was one chance of happiness for her. She never felt this way about anyone before and she wasn't going to stop because of some extra work. They never would put them down. She was in love with a vampire and she didn't even know it.


	8. Back to Reality

**Chapter 8: Back to Reality**

_A/N: Sorry it's short, but don't worry it's not over yet! :D Thank you for reviewing and please keep it up. _

**Tia's POV**

My flashback stops for now as Benjamin, Kebi, and Amun come back after the business they had conducted what business, I do not know nor do I ask. I saw them as they entered our hut of today in a line with Amun first followed by Kebi and of course Benjamin. Their eyes were getting less crimson which meant off to hunting very soon. My throat has been tingling for the taste of blood lately so all of us will have to be off soon. His turn to enter the threshold. He smiles at me, that one smile, the smile that I fell in love with. I see his shining teeth, the perfect curve of his mouth, all that I love. It comforts me, it welcomes me to him.

I get up, walk over to him with open arms and greet him home. He holds me tight, the kind of tight that makes you feel so snug inside. The kind of hug that makes you feel good to never want to get out of. He kisses me on the forehead as I look up to meet his glaze. He longed for this for the whole day, I sense it, and it's a woman's touch. It never gets old, never gets tiring after all this time that we've been together, it's still great to feel him against me knowing that he will be there for eternity. I know this, and he knows this. I am his companion, his wife, his lover, his best friend. I'm always there.

Benjamin lets go, takes my hand and leads me to our corner of our hut and cuddle with one another. Amun and Kebi take the couch and cuddle as well. I don't understand because we revolve around Benjamin. Benjamin knows a sense of right and wrong much better than Amun. Everybody says so, Amun just refuses to let him lead.

I sit between his sprawled legs as he grabbed my waist with his cool hands. I lean back against him and kiss his beautiful olive neck. I do not wear a cover since the times have changed, which makes me feel free and independent. "What did you do today?" He whispers when I'm through.

"Stayed here, thinking about you." I responded with a smile on my face.

"Is that it?"

"Did you want more?"

"No, just the thought of you thinking of me makes me feel better." He smiles and rubs his hand up and down my stomach, I feel his fingers through my thin dress, and the ice gives me a shiver. "Did you want to know what I did today?"

"What did you think about today?"

"You." He stated.

"I had a feeling you would say that." I replied. We start again with each other, looking into our crimson red eyes that was fading. We never let go of this glance, not one bit. Amun and Kebi just stare at us, like we're crazy. Do we care? No, we only care for each other.

"Why do you guys always go into another time with one another?" Amun retorted to us speaking for Kebi as well.

"You know, Amun, we have no idea. We've been together for a century and yet, these little things that we do never get old. It's never the same, in a way, it's always different." I couldn't of said it better myself.

"Whatever." Amun ignored us once more and paid attention to Kebi as he whispered to her as well. I and Benjamin continued on.

My worries go away, my thoughts change. I think and remember how we almost were separated when we left for Washington, USA to witness with the Cullens and the newborn Renesemee to the Volturi. Irina, of another vampire coven claimed the child was immortal which is forbidden. She misunderstood for the child was half human-half vampire. The father being vampire and the mother being human at the time. A nice family who surprisingly does not drink human blood but of animal. It was the right thing to do. We were scared that the Volturi would take him due to the battle that was fought instead of death. He survived, thankfully. We were almost separated; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he was gone. Thankfully, we weren't separated.

Benjamin reaches towards my cheek as my hand goes on top feeling him like I always do. We stare for the longest time. I get jitters in my stomach as if he's touching me for the first time. He senses this and soothes me with his voice. This is what I mean by just me and him together with no interruptions.

Night quickly falls and me and Benjamin walk out of the hut once again hand in hand. Amun doesn't ask where we go, he knows our routine. There is nothing else to do, we cannot sleep. We walk through the desert sand as Benjamin tells me about his day.

"You know, Amun really drives me crazy sometimes." Benjamin stated in some kind of fury.

"I know the feeling because I think the same thing sometimes, but we have to stick together." I reply as I feel the sand through my feet. I don't wear shoes, I don't like the feeling.

"I suppose. Sometimes I just wish we were off on our own. You know? Not having to listen to his rules and how he wants to do things. To be independent, Tia." Benjamin sounds meaning and he really wants to go out on our own. We cannot, we all must stick together like a great big happy family.

"Yea, I know."

"But as long as I have you, I am willing to stay anywhere."

I blush, thankful that it is dark and he cannot see. I concentrate now at the night sky with its stars. I wonder what kind of dance they will do tonight. What kind of entertainment we would be able to watch. Or what figures they will for just for us on this night. This beautiful glorious night that we never want to end. I watch the stars with anticipation, just to see what show they will put on next.

We walk to a shallow part of the town we now live in. We sit and once again cuddle against one another and watch the stars. Benjamin points to a constellation and we laugh as we make up stories about them. That's also part of our entertainment.

Both of us do not want this to end. The laughter, the story-telling, the star watching, it's what we both live for. We are summoned to immortality; it's the little things like this that keep us sane.


	9. My Heart Will Always Belong to You

**Chapter 9: My Heart Will Always Belong to You**

**Tia's POV**

The sun came up slowly as we watched in the horizon. Another day passes and another one begins, no excitement, no special days, like it usually is. We dread it, but then again we long for it, for another day of eternity is among us. We will have to go hide again, for our skin can glisten like a thousand diamonds which is unnatural for a pretend human. This is the reason we stay inside, or at least me anyway. It's a feature where we are against the sun and yet, we live here, in Egypt the hottest, sunniest place in the entire world. Why? For many reasons.

We are too attached to Egypt; we've been raised here and lived here forever. We would be too homesick to leave this place. We wouldn't know where to go, we are so used to our climate and no other place on earth could compete with it.

I look up to Benjamin studying his stone face. It is serious now as he stares at the sun with concentration like no other. He doesn't want it. He wants to be out of this world more than any of us. He doesn't want this life anymore, being able to live in hiding or pretending to be human. He is modest. He doesn't want to pretend anymore. Benjamin has expressed his feelings on and on again only to me not Amun who would have a lot to say about the manner. I know what he wants, but we cannot be killed easily.

He looks down at me with his crimson eyes staring into mine. He touches my hair and I get the chills as always. Afterwards, he touches my cheek so gently and smoothly rising it up and gives me the longest kiss. Our cold lips combine and I know that he remembers that I am the only thing worth living for. We let go. "I love you." He whispers so softly.

"I know you do." I answer back in the same tone. "You always have and always will. My heart will always belong to you, if I had one."

I saw laughter in his little face and a nod to go along. He know it was the truth. He spoke. "I want to keep on saying it, because it's true. I will be here for you, Tia. I am your protector and with all the power I have, I am going to be here for you, just like the sun everyday in the land of Egypt. I bring you warmth." He smiles telling me that he feels better.

His arm swifts to my shoulder giving me a soft tug so I come close to him. I feel his embrace loving every minute. We are here, and that's what is important.

"Benjamin? Tia?" Amun calls from the distance. We turn around to see the both of them coming forward. "You should be in now, can't you see the sun? People will come out."

"Let them come." Benjamin mutters back.

"What?" Amun's question rose.

"I don't care. I'm sitting here with my wife enjoying the sun rise. I'm not ready to go inside just because of who I am. I want to enjoy the sun come up today, and that's just what I'm going to do."

"Suit yourself, have fun glistening. Come, Kebi." Both went back to hide in fear more than proof leaving me and Benjamin alone once again.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"What, tell him? Because it's true. You don't know what day it is, do you?"

I must look confused because he looks like he's going to laugh at any moment in time. He inhales (although he doesn't have to) and says to me, "Today is our anniversary, one hundred and fifty years today. Today is the day I transformed you from your dying body. Today is the day we came together. A very special day for the both of us, where we vowed to never leave each other when I changed you. "His tone once again changes to a whisper. "Happy anniversary."

I was wrong about no special days. I never kept count about anniversaries and things like that, never in all this years. He has never said anything before. No other anniversary, no other happy wishes since we've been together. Nothing. I don't know how to respond to this, it was unexpected and never remembered. He remembered this for a reason. My guess is that we've been together for over a century and a half—just a guess. But, that's what I figure. Has it really been that long? Seems far than that; so much longer….

Both of us got up at that point as he held my hand so tight and we walked towards the rising sun. He kept on smiling down at me feeling a sign of relief from our anniversary being here. For over a century we walked this earth experience witnesses with many tribes and had many adventure. As we walk, my mind wonders, where my memory of human life began yet again…

_How can this be?_ Tia thought as she scrounges around to get the daily work done. _Me, fall for someone? That's crazy, how could I do this and keep denying it? It's impossible. I am in love with Benjamin! A drifter from a land unknown to all of us! Why is this happening to me? I am in love with someone who doesn't even seem human more like a magic man. Is it a dream? It can't be, because this would be a nightmare, and I'm not waking up. _

She goes on her day, with work and such waiting for Benjamin to walk into the hut with his pearly smile and welcoming eyes as he searched for her. She loved that now, she really did. She loved the soothing sound of his voice as he talked or asked questions about life and everything in it. Everything he did, she loved. Never before she felt this way about anybody before, and she wasn't going to tell anyone. That was the last thing she needed, the others insulting her as she carried on the master's work.

There was another thing about Benjamin that Tia couldn't understand: his eyes. Sure they were crimson red, but she noticed that they seem to get darker at times until they're almost dead black. And that seems the time that he goes away for the weekend then his eyes seem to be back to normal. She didn't seem to pay attention to it now, but now it's becoming more and more noticeable.

The women of their little group snickered and laughed at the fact that Benjamin preferred her over them. What special quality does she have, they didn't know. What was that wonder that made her so appealing? Unknown and remains a mystery to all of them pushing to the surface.

"There she goes again!" Miriam said aggravated. "Dawdling around waiting for Benjamin. As we do all the work!" She slammed her hand down on the table hard enough to cause a racket. She smiled slyly at the wandering eyes. Miriam stepped away from the crowd behind her comrades.

"You're not alone." Jezebel remarked. "We will have to get rid of her to get our hands on Benjamin."

"How would you like us to do that?" Miriam questioned. "It's not like you can kill her or something."

Jezebel froze for a moment. That idea may have worked, much better than hers. "You know what, Miriam that may work. That may work indeed."

"HEY!! All you over there quit standing and get back to work!" The master shouted over as he made his way through. "What are you doing?"

"Working, sir." The ladies bowed in front of the master.

"Does this look like working? All I see are you just standing there looking as if you're daydreaming."

"We are not, dear master."

"That's better, get going!" Quickly, the ladies scrambled back to work promising to talk later on that day about their plan to destroy a young woman.

Benjamin came in a little while later. His eyes were wide and wondering where his beloved Tia has disappeared to. They saw each other and inner souls met. Tia had butterflies in her stomach as Benjamin's heart would be pounding if he had a living heart.

"Hi," He greeted.

"Hello." Tia stammered out as she stopped her work to admire his beautiful face.

"I've missed you dearly. You do not know how much."

"I thought the same of you too. I've been thinking of you."

"Oh," Benjamin smiled at the thought. "I hope it was something good that you were thinking."

"Don't worry, it was."

"TIA!" The master yelled yet again. "Get back to work; don't make me whip you again!"

"Yes, my master." She got back to work with her broom and started to sweep as Benjamin followed her around. The master of the house didn't argue.

"Why do you take orders from him?" Benjamin asked. "I know that you are a slave or as you say a service girl. But, can't you stand up for yourself."

Tia gave a halfhearted laugh. "Please, if I did that, I would be whipped like no tomorrow. I would never hear the end of it."

"Does he think you are animals?"

"Pretty much."

"That's not humanly."

"What's humanly around here?"

"The people who come and of course the people who serve."

"We're not considered anything."

"To me, you are. You are a young lady who is slaving over people she hardly knows letting them trample all over you."

"There is nothing we can do, Benjamin."

"How did you get this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you become a slave?"

"Born into it."

"How are you born?"

Tia paused for one moment and looked him straight into the eye. "You love making explanations tough, don't you?"

"Oh, you bet." Benjamin retorted back. "Please answer my question."

"It's complicated. It all has to do with who rules and what order they want to make on the people. And so far, most of them would like to keep slavery. We have no say. My parents tried to make it better for me, saying that one day change will come and we will see it. They promised that. They were good to me; they tried to cheer up with all the hard work and such. They were so good at that." Tia finished the sweeping and now was onto the wiping duty of the table.

"I'm going to guess that you appreciated that?"

"Yes, I did. God, I miss them." Her eyes started to water at the thought.

"What happened to them?"

"Mom got sold to another owner when I was an adolescent. I never saw here again and I don't know if she's still alive or not. Papa got killed because of his attempted of trying to escape. "

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. It's life." She sighed.

"I know, but you are so young. And do not deserve to have a slave's life."

"There's nothing you can do to free me."

Benjamin grabbed hold of Tia for one moment feeling and smelling her blood. It felt good. "I will free you from this. I promise you, Tia. I will free you from this. You can count on it. My heart belongs to you."

Tia stared wondering what he really meant by the last words he said.


	10. This is the Life I Live

**Chapter 10: This Is the Life I Live**

_A/N: I gave Tia a name from her myspace page (yes, it exists). :D Short chapter… but alot will happen. :D_

He came to visit every night, he came to her in her time of despair. He watched her sleep protecting anyone who would bring her arm including the roommates who were getting more and more jealous by the day. He did everything for her. Amun and Kebi knew what he was up to and supported him. They knew what he wanted; they knew that he would need companion sooner or later, so they knew now that Tia was the one. She was quiet, and when she did speak she was a pistol. That's what Benjamin needed.

"Tia?" Benjamin asked one day as he held his lover's smooth soft hand as they stood up.

"Hmm?" She responded looking at his stone face.

"What is your real name?"

"I told you already, silly Tia. Just Tia."

Benjamin glared at her. "You know what I mean."

"Why would you care?" She fought the stare.

"I want to know your name, love, I really truly do. Please tell me your name, it will make me really happy."

She sighed; she couldn't win with Benjamin's pleading, and good points. Anything for her lover. "My full name is Jamila Isis Femi Molokhya. Jamila, meaning beautiful; Isis being the sun goddess of course and Femi meaning love. Tia is what my mother gave me. Ever since then, I just go by Tia. My father didn't care what I was called, he loved me either way. I miss him so."

"Jamilia is a beautiful name, why the nickname?"

"Nobody can pronounce it." Both of them laughed and good-hearted laugh.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Benjamin implied.

"Um-hm. I told you mine, I think you would repay the favor." She smiled.

"Is it really important, Tia?"

"You made it a big deal for me, so I would think you would tell me yours."

A sly smile came across the vampire's face. "But why?"

"Benjamin, a name is important to people, isn't that the point you were trying to cross with me a couple minutes ago?" She said trying to sound like him a couple minutes ago.

"Alright fine, here it is. My real name is Benjamin Ahmose Ziza. Ahmose means 'child of the moon' and was a name of one of our pharaohs. As for the rest of my life, I don't remember much of it, since it became blocked out for some reason. My mother was a wonderful woman that I do remember. I don't remember my father. The only real family I have are Amun and Kebi."

"I'm sorry." Tia felt guilty already for bringing it up, but then again, Benjamin did that already.

"Don't be, Jamila." He pronounced it right, but Tia didn't really like it since she didn't answer. "Tia, I have something to tell you." At this point in time, Benjamin had planned out. He was going to tell her what creature he is after a long talk with Amun the day before. She had to know soon, and the best time would be now so if he does love and lost, it wouldn't be as disastrous. He sighed (not really having to) and started to speak.

"There is an explanation for everything that I am and do even my appearance such as my eyes, my skin, appearance, speed, all of it. I am not what I seem to be. What I will tell you may be hard to believe and at the same time hard to understand plus you may not want to see me again, but first. I love you. From the first time I saw you, I love you. I feel things for you; you are beautiful, smart and bright. I love you, Tia. I want to be with you always and forever."

"And I love you too, Benjamin, I want to be with you too. Now, could you please just tell me the news? I will still love you no matter what it may be."

"I will, but I know you will just walk away as soon as I say it even when you said that you'll still love me."

"Will you just tell me, please?"

"I'm trying, but it's so hard to do."

"Please, Benjamin."

"Anything for you, my love." Benjamin stated touching Tia's hair. "I am dead, technically."

Tia gave out a small laugh. "What?"

"When I was a young man, I almost died, from a theft that I have done. I was quite a boy back then who was restless, I got stabbed. But, I didn't die not yet anyway. A man came to me in the shadows of the night and studied me and he literally bit my neck. He was Amun, I overheard him say that I had a power, a gift that no one could have, I was very powerful he said in his own words. I went through pain for three days unable to run from it all, and when it was finally over, I had a thirst and relief. Not for water, but for blood. I changed that day. I changed for the rest of my life. I found out that I could manipulate the elements with my mind and my speed is unalterable, that's what Amun told me. Tia..."

"Are you a god?" She whispered nervously afraid for what was going to happen next. The words frightened her and she wasn't sure if she could bear it. The only person she has ever loved was not who she was going to plan to be with for the rest of their lives weren't going to be the guy she thought he was.

"No," He shook his head. "Tia, I'm a vampire."


	11. How Can I Make You Understand?

**Chapter 11: How Can I Make You Understand?**

_A/N: A big chapter!!!!! LOL, sorry, I'm suffering from writer's block with this one. I'm trying my hardest and just finished reading "Breaking Dawn" for the second time!! As well as the rest of the series. :D Please review and thank you. _

She shook her head in disbelief, the figure; the creature in front of her couldn't possibly be a vampire. "No." She whispered stepping away from the creature in front of her shaking her head examining him just then. "You are one of them. The gods who curse you as demons. Is this why you endure me like this? To kill me too with your thirst?" Tears started to come down like rain on her olive skin, so fragile and delicate.

"No, no." Benjamin started walking to Tia, who continued to eye him and back away. "Tia, I would NEVER do that to you. Never."

"Then tell me why you are here with me now, only me and not the others." Her voice was stammering and her mind was getting ready to run as fast as she could away from him and everything evolving around her. But a part of her didn't want to leave and so she stayed.

"From the first time I saw you, dear Tia, I was in love. Not puppy love or a crush as you may say, but real love. You have an appeal that no other woman has and for a reason unknown I can never kill you, even your blood, I can control myself. You know all those trips I went on? That was to control my thirst. The blood—your blood is wine to me, but I am able to control because I love you."

"And I love you…" _Why did I say that?_ She didn't know. She shook it off, and then continued on. "Do your friends know?"

"Of course Amun and Kebi know, they're vampires too." Benjamin chimed. "Are you afraid?"

At this moment, Tia felt like she was going to faint. Now three people she knows are called the demons of the human race. Tears continued to flood. "No." Was her reply.

"Tia!" She began to fall, but caught her before she could hit the sand. She stared into his eyes for a split second seeing not a vampire, not a demon, not a creature, but a boy, the boy she had fallen in love with. Nothing could change that. Never again would she ever find someone who has ever treated her before: as a woman. Tia knew it, and didn't want to lose him. Even if he was who he was. "Please," Benjamin's voice turned into a whisper. "Please don't leave me now."

"I…I… I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I mean, what good am I to you? I am not an immortal; I will die soon enough like any human. Is this what you want?"

"Yes, my love, it is. I never want to leave you."

"Oh."

Benjamin let her down sitting her down. Then, he sat besides her soothing her from everything she was afraid of now. He expected her to run, but her feet were too scared to drag on, and she wouldn't know what to do. "Love?"

She sniffed a little trying not to continue to cry, she was trying. She looked up at him and the beautiful still marble face.

"What I told you, and will be telling you, you must not tell anyone. It is dangerous to me, Amun, and Kebi. Understand?"

She gave a nod. "There's more?"

"Yes, there's more." He shared a smile. "I'll start at the beginning."

Calm, she answered, "I'm listening."

Benjamin explained the start of it. The painful transformation that all vampires go through, what little memory they have of their human life, the red eyes signifying the human drinkers, the speed and strength as well as how some have a special power. "I have a unique power, which is why Amun 'created' me in the first place."

Intently, the young woman listened.

"I have the most unique and powerful quality ever. I am able to influence the elements earth, wind, fire, and water. I do not have control of it just yet, and it will be a while before I do and I am hidden for the Volturi, the 'royalty' of vampires. It's like the pharaohs, and if they find me, they may take me away, and take advantage of my power."

"Oh. He wants you for himself?"

"Basically."

Silence filled for a long period. There were unknown words to say in a time like this.

"I should bring you back, daylight will be soon." Benjamin finally speaks.

"Yes, Benjamin."

Benjamin assists her onto his back, as Tia presses her cheek against his cold body gripping tight as he ran with huge speed. _I'm a vampire. _The phrase kept on running through her head, and yet she wasn't scared.

They arrive at the hut and laid Tia down quietly in her area. Her eyes are closing slowly but she still sees the beautiful boy. "When I dream, I will dream of you, Benjamin."

"You will be on my mind always." Benjamin whispered backing giving her a kiss on the forehead. The kiss was cold, but soothing in the Egyptian heat.

"My heart belongs to you." She says, and then she fell asleep. Benjamin leaves quietly watching through the window heading back to Amun and Kebi.

OoooO

"You did WHAT???" Amun screamed hearing the news from Benjamin. His red eyes looked like they were going to get out of socket at any moment. Kebi stood behind him.

"I told Tia what we are. She deserves the right to know."

"And she didn't run away?"

"No."

"What would happen if she tells anyone about this? We'll be dead and destroyed. Have you not thought of that Benjamin? I gave YOU life, remember, you want it taken away so quickly?" His voice was ranging louder and louder it would boom the eardrums of humans.

"She would never do that, Amun. You've met her; she has nothing to say to anyone. She would never do that, she loves me."

"That doesn't mean anything, what would happen if she loved you, but still told everyone about us?"

"That's not going to happen."

"It could." Amun stated. "It could happen, but you never thought of that."

"It could, but it's not. That's why I didn't think of it." Benjamin snapped back. "She's knows the danger, our secret is safe with her."

OoooO

"She's been walking in late once again with Benjamin!" Jezebel complained.

"What would you like us to do? It's not like we can stop them or something, it's impossible to get those two apart." Miriam said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Just one, but we would have to live with the guilt for the rest of our lives."

"What?"

"Murder." Jezebel said coldly.

OoooO


	12. Two Loves Be One

**Chapter 12: Two Loves Be One**

They plotted against Tia for a few days finally coming down with something. They would hire an old friend who lived nearby to do it. And they knew how. It was only a matter of time, and they did not want to waste it.

One of these nights, while Tia was working another shift due to her dawdling with Benjamin getting caught by the master, the ladies all sat on the dirt ground listening intently to the plan before them; to be sure they were clear. Their tired eyes were able to stay open and their ears immune to Jezebel as she proclaimed their plan. "When she walks outside at night, waiting hopelessly for Benjamin, our friend will come from behind and slit her throat. She'll die in an instant—if everything works out perfectly and then Benjamin will have to come crawling to one of us." Jezebel planned. Her jealously was getting the best of her everyone was blind to it since they were wanting Benjamin as well. But for Tia to have what she has, it was impossible in her book. Tia wasn't worth anything, not like she was anyway. She must be on top. She is after all, the alpha out of all of them and deserves the glory and admiration of the others, not Tia.

The ladies remained silent; their plan was just good enough to work. They wondered though if there was the possibility of feeling a bit of guilt when Tia was gone, but that quickly passed when they thought of the possibilities of one of them being with Benjamin. It was a dream come true to any woman. That was worth killing anybody for. The only thing standing in their way was their man to get here, who happened to be Miriam's cousin and would do anything for her, but he would take a while to get there, a week perhaps. They would have to wait, but Benjamin was worth the wait.

"But what are we going to say when she passes on?" One of the other women asked. "An excuse that is."

"Say that by the time we got out there it was too late to save her and she bled to death." Jezebel said. "Don't worry, silly girl, I've got it all planned. We just have to wait for Miriam's cousin."

"I know." The other replied. "I just wish he would get here already!"

"We all do, we all do." Jezebel responded with a sly smile on her crooked midnight olive skinned face.

OoooO

"And the next time you decide to goof off with that man who keeps coming in here, you will get whipped, is that understood? We have work to be done here and cannot afford you to be fooling around; it's no time for play! " The master yelled straight at Tia as she finished cleaning up the shop from behind his area. "I do not have time waiting for you to clean up, I have things to do."

"Yes, master." Tia mumbled as she swept the spotless floor slowly tired from the day. Her voice was low, but enough to be heard.

"You may go, Tia. I honestly do not expect this of you but the others; I let you off with a warning. Take it as a given, I give no more."

"Yes, master, I will. Thank you." She put the broom away and walked out bowing to her master before so.

Waiting for her in the twilight was Benjamin and her spirits brighten. Her tired eyes could still see the immortal before her. His body was tensed as he stood tall, at least six feet, Tia was sure. He was wearing only a vest and his abs were showing, which almost made Tia awed and stare in amazement; he was the only man with such a good built such as his. He was strong; she knew that, she felt him before, and she needed that comfort now anything to get her mind off of what was.

"I see I got you in trouble. I apologize…"

Tia put her hand up, stopping him midsentence and he did, "There is no need, Benjamin. It was coming sooner or later, besides I didn't get whipped or anything so that's a gift I will cherish."

The Egyptian vampire embraced Tia in a hug, holding her small waist. Tia held his as well, feeling his muscles, the cold body as her face was against his chest, smelling him, and he had a scent that she loved. She needed this now in the heat of Egypt. Her heart was pounding heavily at the simplest touch of him. Everything he did, say or touched gave her the jitters, it was a feeling that would never go way, and she didn't want it to. She loved it, she anticipated it, and she never wanted it to end.

"Where do we go tonight?" Tia mumbled in Benjamin's chest.

"Nowhere special. Unless you want to go someplace." He kissed her head after answering her then let go.

"Just wondering." She let go looking up at his crimson eyes.

"You are tired. You need to rest. Come, let's take you home."

"But, I'll ruin the whole night." Tia's voice was cracking a bit at the guilt that she had to work late due to stupidity.

"No worries, my love. You need strength. Besides, there are other nights." Benjamin stated giving Tia a little positive assurance.

"That's easy for you to say, I don't get that much time with you," Tia shouted out.

Benjamin laughed that one off in a sweet minute. He loved it when she got mad, her eyes got real huge and she always got defensive. His only reply was, "That's ok."

"No it's not, I can't goof anymore in there," she pointed to her life sentence. "I want to be with you." Tia blushed grateful that the sun was disappearing so Benjamin couldn't see her cheeks that were sure to be red now.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He grinned. "Come, let's get you home." They started walking.

"I suppose," she sighed. "The other girls are going to make a big deal with me being with you. All of them don't even look at me anymore. Just huff out of my way like I don't exist."

"Let them be jealous, they know that I chose the best girl to be with."

"I don't know, Benjamin, they seemed pretty mad that I'm with you and giving me a hard time about it. You don't know these girls like me, I've known them for a very long time and believe me if there's something they don't like, they fix it. I've seen it."

The look on Benjamin's face was worried; his crimson eyes studied the words coming out of her mouth. He would keep close guard on her for now on. These women obviously had a way of getting what they want. He wasn't going to let harm get to Tia. "I will be around more often then."

"No, please Benjamin you don't have to do that, please," Tia begged, her dark brown eyes being expressive. "I'm used to it; you don't need to worry about me."

"But I do."

"No, you don't."

Amused he asked, "So are we going to argue whether or not I should protect you?"

"Yep."

"So be, it" Benjamin mocked her saying, "I don't care what your answer is I'm still doing it if you like it or not."

"Don't I have a say?"

"Nope, I'm not going to see you hurt, so I will be your guard."

Realizing there was no way around it, she huffed. "Fine."

"That's my girl." With that, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him so it looked as if they were inseparatable.

A few minutes passed; darkness has now fallen into the Egyptian background, and they finally made it to the front of Tia's hut. Her eyes were downcast and she wasn't looking forward to enter. Benjamin kissed her on the forehead, whispering the words, "I'll be here."

"I know." She whispered back. The words being said, she turned taking a deep breath and stepped inside. The ladies paused.

"Well, look who's here now." Miriam said. "How was your date with Ben-ja-min?" Her voice was in a child's _play_. Tia ignored her and walked on to her side near the window.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Jezebel snapped laughing along with the others.

Tia got to her spot, sat down curled up, her dirt scabbed knees to her face, feeling the worn fabric. It was time to mend a new one, but there hasn't been time. She didn't want to listen to them once again ridicule her. She tried blocking them out watching the stars outside waiting for any sound to distract her from the laughs behind her. She rocked back and forth steadily trying to get herself calm.

"Hey Tia?! Guess what?? You'll have a surprise in about a week."

That got her attention. She looked over at Jezebel since she did make that statement. "W...What are you talking about?"

"Oh, there is no need to worry about that now, dear Tia. You will find out sooner or later. How was overtime?"

Her statement still lingered in Tia's mind, not going away for a while. _A surprise?_ _What could it be? There aren't any holidays; the celebration would be in full swing by now if there was. Celebrations of the gods were big. _"It was fine, I didn't get whipped."

"Well, that's a blessing isn't it?" Jezebel soothed with her voice. _You'll be dead next week. _"Guess that's enough jabbering now, huh, ladies? We have yet again another big day ahead of us. Sweet dreams."

Obeying, the others followed her example, getting down on the dirt ground with only one blanket trying their best to get comfortable. They managed, and always got by.

Tia closed her eyes opening them very quickly, thinking what will become soon. The moon's light shone on Tia like it always did giving her a little bit of hope at the end of each day. She thought of Benjamin, maybe she did need his protection, she certainly didn't know what was to be expected from what Jezebel had said. She shivered at the thought, and knew if she kept this up, then there will be no peace of mind. The moon gave her a hope that one day there will be a life better than this one, that maybe one day; she'll escape from this, one day. If only, if only.

"Benjamin come soon… I need you…" She fell asleep with the immortal on her mind.

He was there, he would always be there.

OoooO

**Two Weeks Later**

He came. He was older, having not shaven in a while that a beard was starting to form. His face was rough, and older. His eyes were of the devil with an evil gleam in his expressions. This man was definitely Miriam's cousin. He walked to meet his cousin at her work and Miriam served him.

"Good to see you can make it, dear cousin Osiris."

"The pleasure is all mine. Tell me, what is my job?"

Miriam looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was looking and spotted Tia off the bat. "You see the small woman over there?"

He looked, and nodded his head slowly, his light brown eyes locked on the young woman.

"We, by the meaning of me and the other ladies would like you to get rid of her. We do not want her around anymore especially around a certain boy by the name of Benjamin. One of us is going to get him, but it's not going to be Tia. That is why you must kill her."

He sighed, his favorite thing to do was to please his cousin, this was perfect, he'd always wanted to kill somebody and now he is getting the opportunity of a lifetime. "How do you want done? I can get weapons if I need them."

"A cut in the throat?"

"Piece of cake. I did that to a guy one time, didn't kill him though, he got help just in time. It was close though, don't get me wrong, Miriam."

"Will you do it?"

He put his big hand on her shoulder, easing her tension. "Consider it done. I will work on my own terms, I know what to do, you do not need to tell me a plan. She walks out at night, I will get her at night."

"Excellent, I would love to chat, but I must get back to work, or I'll be whipped." Before she left his table, she remembered. "Oh, and by the way, we want it done soon."

"How does tonight sound?"

"Good." The woman smiled walking away. _The sooner, the better._ Benjamin was away to her knowledge since Tia wasn't running off in the night with him. This was perfect, when he came back, he could see her dead at the service they were bound to have for her. Then, he must choose one of them. Miriam giggled to herself as she left the table to tell the news to Jezebel, who took the news well.

The only thing blocking them now was the sun.

OoooO

**That Night**

The air was cool and misty, a very rare thing in the heart of Egypt. Usually, it would be cool, but not this cool. There was a wisp of the wind blowing as well, again another rare thing. It was a beautiful to Tia, reminding her of Benjamin. He went hunting with Amun and Kebi for a little while, promising to be back very soon and she should be ok for the time being. She already missed him; there was a hole in her heart where he completed her. It was empty without him.

After her work, the sun was just setting yet again as she walked slowly home, the others left in a hurry, but she just enjoyed a moment of peace. The breeze blew her hair in her face, cooling her down as well. She took off her shoes.

Her hands went to her chest and head facing the sand as her feet dragged along. Between her toes, she felt the grainy dry sand. It was the home she was used to.

She looked up ahead her seeing a vast of nothing, to the sides was the huts of course, but beyond that, beyond this village, there was nothing. She hoped to see her Benjamin soon, she had a feeling something was bound to happen.

From the back, she heard a sound that brought her back; she quickly turned seeing a man just standing staring at her. At first glance, the man looked harmless, but he was coming closer. Tia became frighten. She debated to run, but would he chase her? Instead, she just stood observing him. Her pulse was beginning to pound outside her chest.

Osiris came a foot in front of Tia pulling out a knife. Her eyes saw, they saw it all. "What do you want?" she managed to stammer out.

He laughed a little in his throat shaking his head. "I was asked to do this, just so you know."

She had a confused look on her face. Who would do that? She couldn't find the words to speak. The knife was rising straight to her feeble neck. The point was sharp.

"I hope for your sake the gods may have mercy on your soul."

In a split second, the sharp blade ran across Tia's neck in one swipe. It went in very deep so she could bleed to death. Tia collapsed clinching her neck from where the cut had been. Her mouth turned to agony numb to scream gasping for breath gasping for **anything** to come out, eyes closed tight, from the pain. She couldn't move she stayed on the hard ground of Egypt dying.

The blood was oozing out, and no control even with her hands.

_May the gods have mercy on your soul… _

_A/N: I'm back!! :D :D Please review and thank you all who are reviewing. Beforehand, I apologize for the last part, I don't think I got it right with the injury, if I didn't please let me know and I will fix it. :D Thanks! : P _


	13. Genesis

**Chapter 13: Genesis **

_Benjamin I need you soon…._

She was dying. The blood was making a puddle right in Egypt. No one saw. If they did; would they care? Would they come to the servant girl's rescue, of course not it was just part of life.

Inside her own hut, the murderer takes his step informing the ladies. "It is done."

Giggles went around the room. Screeches of victory echoed the walls, they did it, and they actually did it. Benjamin was theirs. They finally did it and pride filled them quickly.

They didn't bother to look out at her. They'd save that for getting rid of the body.

It was only a matter of time that Benjamin would come back noticing the girl…. It was a matter of time when he would come crawling on his knees to one of them. Time, such a hard impatient word.

OoooO

Blood. The sweet scent of blood. The crimson red that filled their dead veins and of well being. Blood, the sweet taste. It was the forbidden fruit so it tasted the sweetest. The point of living… existing was for blood and only blood.

They came back; Amun, Kebi and Benjamin all came back, they smelled the fresh blood and heads turned.

"Where is it?" Amun sneered. "I'll get my hands on it!"

Benjamin shrugged. "I don't know. But it's coming from Tia's sector. I know it."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Grabbing Kebi's hand, they ran as fast and hard as they can. They weren't tired, of course, but they needed to get to the blood and claim it as their own. It was instinct. Instinct would never put them down.

A few minutes passed and they quickly spotted out the blood. Closer they went to the body, and Benjamin just broke down. _Tia…._ His beautiful Tia lying down dying right in front of him. He looked at her closed eyes. He looked at the blood dripping from her neck, her bloody hand clamping it.

_Tia. _Beautiful goddess Tia, the light of his world, the apple of his eye. His Tia. His sweet innocent Tia. He couldn't stand this; he couldn't stand to see her dying. Her breaths were labored going softer and softer in each one. There was no other way to save her unless…

"Benjamin! What are you doing?" Amun shrieked as Benjamin lifted Tia's limp body off the ground into his big strong ones.

"I am going to save my bride." Benjamin coolly stated.

"Are you mad???" Amun question once more, trying to hold his anger inward.

"Amun, you can be mad at me all you want, but you know what? I don't care. Tia is perhaps the most beautiful woman in all of Egypt and the world; I am deeply and truly in love with her. I know that we were meant to be a feeling I have. We are inseparable. I love her for the rest of our days. I'm not going to see her die like this; she had to suffer enough as she slaved all day to no good people. She is my happiness, she is my goddess. So, just step out of my way. I'm going back to the hut and start the transformation." Quickly, he left Amun and Kebi in the dust.

Seconds went by and Amun looked over at Kebi. "What the hell? Benjamin will be happy, besides this coven will be more complete with the four of us…" He thought for another minute. "Kebi, come. Let's go and welcome the newest member of our coven." Rushing, they were right behind the young immortal all the way up to the hut.

He lay her body down on a little cot they had prepared. It came with the hut. Her eyes were shut, and breathing was much slower than before. Her arm and neck were covered in blood and Benjamin resisted of draining her out. He touched her head, smoothing her hair for a single moment and moving it away from her neck. He prepared himself mentally for a minute thinking of what he was doing. Amun interrupted him.

"Benjamin."

The young vampire turned over to his leader who was standing at the end of the cot by Tia's feet.

"It's now or never." He said solemnly.

Benjamin nodded. Without hesitation, he bit her and the frenzy began….

_But of the tree of knowledge of good and evil, thou shall not eat of it: for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die. ----Genesis 2:17_

OoooO

"Kill me! Just kill me! Please oh Gods above us!!!! Take me from this pain!!! " Tia screamed. The pain was intense and she couldn't take it anymore. Of course Benjamin was right besides her holding her hand saying the pain will be over soon and he was sorry.

Amun and Kebi kept silent just watching and observing. Kebi's eyes filled with sympathy as she remembered the transformation of her own. She sat on Amun's lap holding him in need of comfort. Her head went on his shoulder as they watching Tia. She remembered the pain, the burning pain, the intense burning pain.

Benjamin took the liberty of taking Tia's cover off of her face. She wasn't going to need it anymore. She looked ravishing without it, and that's how Benjamin always wanted to see her.

Tears ran down her face, the screams were becoming louder and louder, the complaints continued on. It would be three more days of this, and the three vampires in the room would be there the whole time watching their newest member.

OoooO

**Three days later**

She opened her eyes, for once pain free. Everything was clear, sharp and defined. Tia sat up, seeing Benjamin, Kebi and Amun.

"Tia?" Benjamin whispered. For once in her life, she actually saw Benjamin for the first time. She saw his crimson eyes, his beautiful skin and body. She had to be dreaming. "Tia, my love, are you alright?"

She only managed a nod. She inspected herself looking over her hands, and her body.

Amun spoke next. "Tia? Don't be afraid, what you are experiencing is absolutely normal; it's overwhelming, I know. It will take some time to adjust. Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Amun. And this is my spouse, Kebi. I am the leader of our coven."

Kebi spoke afterward. "I am so happy to finally meet you and welcome you into our family." She smiled.

Tia once again nodded, not having any words to say, the burning in her throat started to get worse.

Benjamin read her thoughts. "Your throat is burning now, isn't it? We will get you blood, my love. I promise. I love you."

"I…I love you too, Benjamin." She sat up and stood hugging Benjamin.

"Before we go, I think you would like to see what you look like." He turned. "Kebi, get your mirror."

She obeyed and came back with it holding the object up to Tia.

Tia looked in the mirror with horror. Her face was smooth and her eyes were a terror; a dark red. Her face was composed, like one of the beautiful goddess. She touched her face making sure the woman in the mirror was her. It was. She was dazzling.

Benjamin joined her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you ready to hunt?"

For once she smiled, and the reflection did the same. "I was born ready."

"Let's go. " She followed, but she quickly looked back to the strange and beautiful mirror in the mirror.

OoooO

The servants told the master of what had happen. Surprised that the master was depressed, he order a day off in Tia's memory.

The girls wondered where Benjamin was, and the body of the remained Tia. They couldn't find it anywhere, but they didn't worry. They just waited for Benjamin. That was all.

But they would wait an eternity for him.

OoooO

Hunting wasn't too bad with Benjamin by Tia's side.

"Ok, Tia." The wind was blowing in the desert as usual. "I want you to close your eyes."

Quizzically, she looked at him and Benjamin gave her a crooked grin. "Trust me."

She did close her eyes and listened for further instructions.

"Now, listen, what do you here."

It took a moment but she heard chatter far away from where they were. "I hear… a person talking."

"Good, now what do you smell? The breeze of Egypt is good today so it shouldn't be hard."

"Fresh blood." Tia answered.

Benjamin nodded in approval. "Follow your instincts; what do you want to do?"

"Hunt."

"Go, I will be right behind." Quicker than lightning, she went to chase her first victim and Benjamin was close behind.

They got to the unlucky person and Tia just attacked silencing his screams draining him dead. She did her first hunting job and she was feeling better.

"Did I do well?"

"My love, you did better than well, you did great!" Benjamin praised. "Are you still thirsty?"

"A little, but it's not too bad." Tia responded. "I would love to get to my killer one day."

"We will hunt more soon and I'm sure your killer will come. But Tia, I must tell you something."

She wrapped her cool arms around his neck glazing into his eyes. "What is it, Benjamin?"

"I love you. I must warn you now that this is just existance. "

"I know, you've told me. I rather have existance with you. You are my sun and my night. You are the stars in the sky. We are the world and it evolves around us alone. You are my life. I will be with you forever and always. I love you too."

Benjamin looked at her crimson eyes and just kissed her then. It was the first since she had became a vampire. It was long and steady, one of those kisses that would last forever. Neither one wanted to let go for anything. They were the soul of Egypt, they were the heart of Egypt. They were Egypt. This kiss would prove it.

And it did.

_A/N: Hey, hey! Thank you a million for the reviews, all is appreciated. This story is coming to an end. It's sad, I know but don't fear, I will write other stories hopefully in "Twilight" if you really want me too. Anyway, I did steal lines from "Breaking Dawn." You know the routine, I do not own but I wish I did…. *sigh* Please continue review! :D _


	14. Epilogue: Heart of Egypt

**Epilogue: The Heart of Egypt**

**Tia's POV**

My story is nothing fancy, it's not worth mentioning. I was just one of the fortunate ones to find true love in one of the hard places to find it: the desert Egypt. I was a servant girl by the wrath of the gods, with no say in the matter. I died in the wrath of evil and jealous by women whom I trusted my life with, and they killed it. The day I died was the day I was born.

I found resolution in this life. I found myself being strangers among people which it should be. Sure I'll never see my family again or the people I did grow to love, but you know what? I rather be this than trapped in the world I knew. The world I knew was cruel, I couldn't be a person, but a servant girl. I am free, to roam the world as much as I please, no one can tell me what to do ever again. I am free!

The ladies of my hut eventually aged and died; I never caught up with my killer but I have a feeling it was those ladies who plotted my death. I laugh in the face of death, knowing that I will never age and ended up with the guy of their dreams. But it saddens me at the same time. The amount of human life I have missed takes its toll. But, I'm not saddened for long; I have dearest sweetest Benjamin to cheer me up.

All we need is each other to be complete and happy. That's all we ever needed. I know we are vampires and there will be no one in all of Egypt that will understand that, but sometimes there are things that a person just can't know.

Sometimes I wonder if the heavens had a special purpose for vampire on this earth. If we have any meaning. I mean we kill humans (with the exception of the Cullens and Denalis) just to drink their blood, hide the bodies and go on as if it never happened. Is there a purpose for that? A reason, a statement, anything? Of course these are only questions with no answers, that's what makes us even more mysterious. That's the whole glory of being a vampire.

I look over in Benjamin's eyes and see a sense of happiness and peace within his mind. He is just that; always cheerful and full of life. That's my dose of medicine, happiness. And he gives me my prescription every day.

He walks over to me, holding my waist once again with his cold, tender fingers. I feel them underneath my dress, as he makes my toes curl up. He nibbles my neck softly and makes me laugh. I slap him lightly then my hands overlap onto his, feeling his true hands. My head goes to his neck as I smell him. We are outside in the sun that is a blaze which makes us sparkle, but we don't care. Let them see us.

"Tia, my darling, what troubles you this day? " Benjamin asks between his nibbles.

"What do you mean? I am fine." I responded rocking back and forth now with him following my movements.

"Your mind seems hazy lately, my love. Are you alright? Are you thirsty?"

I shake my head, forcing Benjamin to get off my neck. "I was just thinking about the time we met and when you changed me… After all, it was our anniversary not long ago."

"You actually remember?" He chuckled out.

"Of course I do, silly. It was the best time of my life, I found you."

"Surely, you're just kissing up to me now."

I smiled yet again. "No, it really was, Ben. It's unfortunate that my family would never be able to see you."

"We will be united one day. Don't you worry, it's just taking us longer to get to the other side. We will see our families again… one day."

"I know. But for the time being, we have each other, and that's all we need." I turn to face him now as his arms are still wrapped around my waist. My hands reach up to his neck looking up into his beautiful eyes and olive skinned face.

"Don't you forget Amun and Kebi. Without them, we wouldn't be here, we would be in the afterlife."

"Of course! How could I forget them, but you're my lover, spouse, mate and husband. Amun and Kebi can't match up to that no matter how hard they try." I answered hiding back a grin.

"They could never match that." He lifts me off the ground now hearing my laughs once again. My legs wrap around his and my arms hold him tight. We admire for a moment and he compliments me once again. To him, I am a goddess who could do no wrong. To him, I'm beautiful and mysterious like the twilight, and I believe him, because he's the same way.

I kiss his cold lips once again knowing in my still heart that we are Egypt. And Egypt's ours for the taking. We are the blood that keeps it flowing in this land of the unknown, we keep Egypt on our toes.

Yes, we are the heart of Egypt.

Forever.

~Fin~

_A/N: Wow! *Whew* Here's the mushy part. Thank you, thank you for the marvelous reviews. I thank everyone who has put it on the subscriptions/favs (10 favs!). It means the world to me. Truly it does. I thank beahawk and maximom4077: I know you guys don't read "Twilight" and probably have no intentions to, but it does mean the world to me that you took the time to review and still enjoy the story. I thank you always. I will be writing a story of Amun and Kebi soon, and I hope you will come out and read it. ^.^ Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews! You guys kept this story flowing. _


End file.
